A short game of truth or dare
by LilyLemon12
Summary: It's after the ICCA's and the Trebles and Bellas have now made up. They're having a game of truth or dare at the Treble house. Jeca/Besse, but not very much. Basically they are just together and talk about their relationship, but nothing actually happens yet. Rated T for swearing.


"Really? Do I have to go? It'll be just as rubbish without me, I promise!" I groaned at Chloe and Fat Amy, who were trying to get me to go to a game of truth or dare with the Trebles and the other Bellas. But as they dragged me out of bed, I felt sort of pleased to at least have something to be going to. And then I remembered it was truth or dare, which I hate.

"Hey Benji!" Chloe grins at him, and he blushes slightly, while waving and mumbling hi. It seemed everyone was there, which is rubbish. Even more people to hear my dark secrets or see me make a fool of myself. For some reason, the conversation had moved on to Halloween costumes, even though it was only the beginning September.  
"What are you going as Beca?" Fat Amy cries out, and I actually laugh out loud. Me, dressing up for Halloween. Yeah right.  
"Yeah, I don't do Halloween. Not my scene. Really, really not my kind of thing to be honest." I say quickly, to avoid any confusion as to whether I could be convinced to dress up and go to a party or go trick or treating or some other pointless idiotic event. As soon as I said that, cries of objection broke out, and people started debating about maybe the only reason I didn't do Halloween was because I'd never had a good costume.  
"I don't do Halloween because it's dumb," I explained and sauntered over to the cupboard "I'm getting the crisps and then we can get this stupid game over and done with". As I opened the cupboard I realised that it was very high up and it was a bad idea for me to try and reach it, taking my lack of height into account. I stood on my tip toes on one leg and stretched my arm as far as I could, grunting with the effort. No use. The bag sat there taunting me and I swear that my fingers scraped the edge of the bag while everyone laughed at my failure to do such a simple task.  
"Maybe she could go as a munchkin for Halloween!" Kolio laughed, and I spun round and glared at all of them. This made them laugh even more, while Jesse sat there trying to look innocent but laughing anyway. He was the only one trying to hide the fact he found my height amusing.  
"This is not funny! I'm a normal height! You shouldn't mock me about this! I'm not happy!" I burst out, and scowled at them all. Stacie tried to keep a straight face as she retorted with  
"Well then which dwarf are you?" but broke into hysterics like everyone else. Honestly, half of them were actually crying at the fact that I was maybe ever so slightly shorter than them. Idiots. They'd probably already started drinking ages before anyway. I stormed off, not entirely sure where I was going but thinking that I could always go and sit in Jesse's room until they'd stopped being so moronic.  
"Where's she going?" Ashley wondered, clearly noticing that I only knew one room in the house. Suddenly I heard Jesse laughing again and then he chuckled  
"Probably back to the Shire!" Once again, they all found this hilarious and laughed hysterically while I whipped round, glared at Jesse and shouted  
"Ugh! I hate you, you're so annoying!" Instead of making them stop, it just fuelled their amusement and Jesse replied with  
"Love you too!" He wasn't trying to make it any better, but somehow he did, not that I'd ever admit it to him.  
"Stop misusing that!" I lectured him, but it was half-heartedly and I sat down in the circle to play this stupid game which I'd been dragged to.

Ten minutes later and we still hadn't asked any questions, so I turned to Benji and remembered his actions around Chloe. If I got him to admit it they might get together, and then no-one would be interested in me and Jesse's relationship anymore because they'd be obsessed with theirs. Fool proof. Except,  
"Dare" Benji replied, looking nervous at his fate. Still, I could make this work.  
"Ok..." I started, pretending to think about it. I had some tact about me and I was gonna use it, or people would find me out "I dare you to...make out with Chloe!" I finished, actually excited. This could possibly be the end of three long months of intense questions about my sex life. It wasn't that I wanted them to have all that trouble, it was just that I was very tired of it. Let them have three months of it and then they'd want it to be passed on to someone else as well.  
"Ok..." he responded, looking even more nervous. A blush crawled up his cheeks and Chloe stood up quickly, looking kind of pleased and I wondered if maybe she'd been interested in him as well. He followed her lead and as if we were eleven and playing spin the bottle, standing in the middle of the circle of us on the floor. They awkwardly leant in, Benji's eyes flicking back to everyone watching and then at Chloe, and kissed. Within five seconds they were doing tongue and clearly having fun with it too.  
"Alright, alright!" Unicycle yelled, saving all of us from what could have awaited. "Next person!" Everyone glanced at me, and I feigned ignorance, looking over at Aubrey. Sadly, it didn't work and Aubrey herself asked  
"Beca, Truth or Dare?" Well, I didn't want to do either, but seeing as I had to choose one, I went with truth. All the Bellas seemed excited, and I instantly regretted my decision. More questions about my sex life. Hurrah.  
"Ok...what was the best night you've spent with Jesse?" Stacie asked. I pretended to think for a while, though I already knew.  
"Probably..." I started, still pretending to think. Natural born actress right here. "Well, about two weeks ago we went to the Trebles house after seeing a movie. It was rubbish by the way," people rolled their eyes and told me to get on with the story "And we went up to Jesse's room and for some reason it was so much better than usual. I mean, it's great anyway, but like, this was better." Jesse looked kind of puzzled and mouthed  
"The one after the reshowing of the star wars movie?" I nodded and he grinned and mouthed back  
"Me too."

"Now we're done with my question, somebody else please go." I requested and Stacie laughed slightly.  
"Jesse, truth or dare?" I felt my heart sink. Whatever he did, it would be embarrassing for both of us. He chose Dare and the Bellas and Trebles schemed about what to choose.  
"Okay...so. You can either have no touching with Beca for a week, that means sex, kissing, holding hands, anything. Or, you can one item of clothing to take off, but Beca has to take it off too." Great. Couple dares now. My life has turned to shit.  
"Jesse you better take an item of clothing off, or she's not gonna be happy." Kolio laughed. He started to take his shirt off, but I had what I like to call a genius idea and gestured to my feet. He quickly removed his hands from his shirt and yanked his socks off, while I did the same. Everyone groaned, but we moved onto the next one.

By the end of the night we'd found out that Aubrey once got so drunk after the regionals a Capella competition that she threw up everywhere, again, smashed a vase on a pillar after she'd thrown up inside it and then gotten escorted out by the police where she went home and slept outside because she "thought the stars were pretty". She'd woken up the next day very very hungover and in the doorway. As we were leaving, Jesse took me aside.  
"Hey, nice idea with my dare," he said. I grinned. "Thanks to you we can still touch."  
"I'm great aren't I?" I joked, and was about to kiss him when Fat Amy, Lilly and Unicycle whistled. Chloe and Benji were making out against a wall, clearly trying to get upstairs but too caught up in...what they were doing.  
"For fuck's sake, they're literally over there doing way more than us!" I cursed, and they just laughed. Idiots.


End file.
